bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Philosophy
Downgrading You should probably weaken some aspects of Philosophy, especially concidering generation of Elements, and the fact that it negates abilities which deals with Space, Time and Reality Warping - as if you don't the echelon will likely seem much too overpowered to be used in roleplays; which naturally restricts its usage and attractiveness to roleplayers. Njalm2 19:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Those abilities are only granted or achieved by those with great skill in them. Mostly the only thing that will always come with Philosophy is its Complete Protection. The Temporal and Saptial abilities are very diffcult to master as well the generation and control of elements are something that take practice. I will make a side section for absolute powers, possible ones, and near to impossible ones to have.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) As well Spatial and Temporal powers don't always work like a 50% change of it going either way against. Beside Void not Kou states that he uses the incomplete versions for his character Tsuchimikado Shikizaki. Just he left a message on my talk page about how he thinks how the Complete Protection works. Just when he said that he might be able to withstand space/time powers I limited to how often or how high the chance is. And 50% is the Highest chance.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You misunderstand, Twilight, the way I had written it for Tsuchimikado doesnt necessarily confer the same bonuses as the way you've written/interperted. Temporal, Spatial, or Reality Warping abilities DO affect Tsuchimikado, even if he is manifesting Philosophy, that much hasnt changed. What it does allow him to do is to continue to use his abilities, even if someone with Reality Warping made it impossible to use external forms of energy such as Philosophy, or prevented the use of spiritual power in a certain area (forcing occupants to use physical abilities like swordsmanship or hand-to-hand). Other examples include, spells or abilities that would ordinarily seal away abilities such as Hiroya's Sacred Spells (as long as he's using Philsophy he can continue to manifest them), or prevent the use of specific ones (such as Domu, which prevents teleportation in its confines, which would sorely screw with Tsuchimikado's mobility). In either case so as long as Tsuchimikado is manifesting Philosophy he is extempt, as though he werent a target, as though he werent affected, etc, etc. Doesnt mean he's immune to Reality Warping or things that modify the area he's in, cause they do, and he's affected just like everyone else, but it shouldnt provide this absolute defense that just blocks everything. Its just that if he finds himself in a situation where one or more of his powers would be denied he can still manifest them as long as he's using Philosophy (which wont be long), I'll be adding a limit to it in a bit. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I have reworked the Complete Protection and put a list on powers that "come" with and that are "achieved" for Philosophy. I did create it and you can use it how your character can. However don't change from the basic foundation of the article then it turns into your creation. I love to share my work that is why I create mostly however they are limits between Sharing and Changing to make it "right or proper" in that person's eyes. Now I am not mad, or pissed, or even annoyed. Finally, the space/time protect is not absolute but does allow for and up to only 50% chance of them having less to no affect. These factors are depended upon the people and the characters.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ps Void how you descibled how our character might be affected by space/time abilities is an example of the changes and the depending factors. Just sometimes it is directly or not how that part of the protect how work against or with space/time powers.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) My explanation wasnt meant to change what you had written for this article, but to point out that you misconstrued my interpertation for Tsuchimikado's abilities, and then added said effects to Philosophy as a general power, making it even more powerful than before. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Such abilities such as Reality, Time and Space ones are also incredibly powerful - and are most likely seen as the very peaks of powers, Philosophy shouldn't be taken too much out of proportion after all. As while it is the greatest echelon of Spiritual Energy it must still be conceivable enough for it to be useable in roleplays. Njalm2 23:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Now this first message I add to resend cause Njalm2 made a post and sent I while editing so theri was an edit conflict. First message. I am still adding to Philosophy but instead of just puting on thousands of abilities I choose very closely what seems right. How you use it is your choice, but the complete protect to me when I use add the affect to my character' Spiritual Power as other than Masanori most can only use it to agument their Spiritual Powers. but your way isn't wrong infact I like it. Just the Philosophy energy has this complete protect but when use it either grants the Spiritual Power its protect or does similar things like with your character.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Second Message. Philosophy says it in many place of the article and I will say this as nicely as possible "Philosophy is the strongest and oldest known echelon of Supernatural Energy" it isn't Spiritual Power at lot. Both Physical and Spiritual Being can use it and while it grealty inhaces Spiritual Power in meaning ways that is only due to its use nothing more. Now any abilities that I will added on from now will be asked to where in their power ranking.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, "Philosophy is the strongest and oldest known echelon of Supernatural Energy". Meaning its easily concievable that there are more unknown sources of power even stronger than Philosophy. It is impossible to create the "strongest" source/echelon of energy that cant be trumped by anything else, since there is always an unknown. I'll admit Philosophy IS powerful but it probably isnt the strongest, not by a longshot, considering what is necessary to harness it. The most powerful source of energy would undoubtably have the greatest sacrifice/price necessary in order to use it. Philosophy doesnt have that. Also as opposed to adding abilities, you should focus more on explaining what Philosophy does, how it interacts with beings, the environment and so on and so forth. The more groundwork you lay out, the easier it is to construct abilities later. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 01:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Powers This is for only ranking where a new power such be place. General Powers Possible Powers Powers that are near impossible to achieve. >_< This article makes me want to cry. 05:25, April 14, 2014 (UTC)